The Specialist
by Aaraavv
Summary: So, at 21, Chris became a "professional" assassin. He was skilled, yes. He got the job done. Sometimes he'd slip up, but he'd always catch up to it. He got the nickname Kick because that's literally all he did: Kicking things. How ridiculous.


**hey um interested of me writing 3000 words about a character that had 3 lines because i find him cool. i gotchu fam**

While Chris Kendrick was the extractor and the hacker for the Ghosts, he was also an assassin, and continued being one until the Walker kids got in the team.

It started when he was pretty young. His parents were divorced, and he had no siblings. His mother was working in a big company while his father... _well_...he was in quite a bad environment. His mother was really busy and she was mostly out of the house. His dad, even though he worked in quite dangerous conditions, was always trying to spend time with his son. He'd spoil him to death and he even took some kittens home once because Chris liked them.

When he was eleven, his dad died. That's how his mom said it. He "passed away". Chris couldn't quite grasp the concept of death yet, but when he realized he wasn't coming back, life became harder. His mother told him that the details of his death weren't important. So he tried to ignore it. As he finished high school, his mother and him had to move in another state because of her job. It happened more throughout the years and Chris had difficulty having long term friends. One kid he got to know, despite the five years gap, kind of stayed with him. When Chris moved, they kept contact by calling and sometimes visiting each other. His name was Keegan, and he was a guy who was quite the opposite of Chris. Keegan was pretty calm and cold while he was quite loud and obnoxious at times, but the two got along well. When Kick was 18, he decided he'd enroll.

Keegan was already enrolled, so they could again stay close. They stayed friends until Keegan had to leave for another mission, to move somewhere, somewhere far. They said farewell and left each other. Later, when Chris almost totally forgot Keegan, he was recruited by another team, a small squad called Task Force 98, also known as simply TF98. Their job were to eliminate threats or dangers from society, but they had to never reveal their identity. It reminded of his dad's job, so he promised to do it as best as he could. He didn't want to fail.

So, at 21, Chris became a "professional" assassin. He was skilled, yes. He got the job done. Sometimes he'd slip up, but he'd always catch up to it. He got the nickname Kick because that's literally all he did: Kicking things. It does sound ridiculous, but it was like a signature move. He was the one to kick down the doors, he once kicked someone off a building and once sprained his ankle by kicking a fence- _don't ask how this happened._

He also studied electronics on the side. He'd go to library- _who even knows where he found them-_ and read tons of books on the subject: he was fascinated by them. He'd also study programming, he'd dismantle computers for fun or just spend hours in his books.

When he was 23, he was a pretty renowned assassin- TF98 began to be more recognized. Kick was also starting to gain was focusing on stealth, speed and pretty much doing anything without being noticed, which he was pretty good at _obviously_. He continued studying and eventually met Keegan again. He had gotten in the Ghosts' ranks, which Kick was incredibly impressed by. For him, the Ghosts were his goal to be in, the elite team and all. And Chris was willing to do basically anything to get in their ranks.

Something bad, _bad_ happened. Chris was working with Keegan, with TF98 and the Ghosts. He was separated- something that should _never_ happen. Keegan dragged him out and told him to leave, that it was too late. Kick didn't understand until he saw the bodies of his teammates, his _own_ teammates, laying on the ground. Lifeless.

With a broken leg and a twisted wrist, the Ghosts helped Kick get back to the chopper.

Kick was recruited. Neptune, the main technical pro of the team, taught him how the team worked. It took Kick a bit of time to learn how it worked, given the difference between the Ghosts and his old team. Him and Neptune became friends, more so often hanging out at the bar and working together on trying to infiltrate the Fed's data base. They had some big breaks, Kick did get his computer hacked- _he did also erase all his files and then Neptune shot the computer-_ but most of the time they were...successful.

New Years 2021. Chris was 25. They wanted to stay low, hang out at the base and maybe have a small pause before the fights started again, but no, they had to get on the field. Neptune decided to stay behind and guided Kick through the mission, fearing something happening to his friend.

Fortunately the mission went perfectly- heck, they even had time for a beer after. And the day after? Kick was integrated into the team. He was still close with Keegan, befriended Merrick- _it was hard but he did it alright-_ and Elias. Since Chris was pretty...outgoing, he made friends with pretty much everyone- Ajax, Torch, Grim and then there was Rorke

Kick never knew him on a personal level. He was his boss, that's it. He knew his callsign- the Archangel, which he laughed about _for three hours straight_ , _holy fuck that name,_ but he never bothered to befriend him. He was sad when he went MIA, yes, but he couldn't afford to care too much.

When he came _back_ though.

When he decided to take away Grim, then Torch, Neptune, then Ajax.

When he decided to kill them all.

To Kick, the Archangel had fucking fallen from Heaven and descended to Hell. He wasn't there when Ajax died and well, Torch and Grim had been taken away. Elias had been furious and trying to calm him down was almost impossible.

He then met the Walker kids. They were around 27- a bit older than he was when he had a good career, when he was recognized for his "work". So when he looked at the kids, when they were all happy and laughing, he was extremely scared. He didn't want their lives to be ruined. He wished that nothing bad would ever happen to them. They were too young, too young to go through the troubles he's gone through.

He didn't succeed. Because Elias died in 2027, in front of his son's eyes.

Kick had to admit, Elias' death impacted him more than he ever thought it would. He had expected it, but it still hurt. He saw how it impacted the kids and he felt as if he failed to protect them- but he shouldn't, that was Merrick's job, Merrick was supposed to look after them and he also failed, they all failed to protect them.

Sometimes it'd get to arguments, big ones, where Kick would get very angry at Merrick. They'd fight about petty things- Kick was always petty- but he was trying to get a point across, that they failed to protect the youngest members, that they shouldn't have gotten them into this. And Kick was mad, he was mad because they didn't recognize their fault, they kept saying "It was just meant to happen, we couldn't do anything" and it made him angry. He kept thinking about how things could change, how he could've tried saving Elias, how things could've gone. And slowly, he tried finding faults in everyone's actions, trying to know who possibly could've made things wrong and it continued until he actually made Logan cry because of the fights.

So he stopped the blaming and just went with the excuse of "it was meant to happen", but silently blamed himself, for not doing something more. They planned their final blow, they prepared for their last mission; but Kick saw Hesh and Logan being suspicious and he confronted the youngest about it- he probably _shouldn't've._

To Chris, Logan was still a child. He didn't want him to be in anymore danger, because he found it too reckless: he cared about Logan, really, but the youngest didn't seem to see. He was scared to loose another teammate after Ajax, after Grim, after Torch and after Elias- he didn't want to loose someone else once again. He tried to talk him out of Hesh's crazy plan to go after Rorke.

So, he got Logan mad at him. He got him extremely pissed, because Logan was insulted that Kick cared. Chris thought about it for long. He tried talking to Logan again, try to put it past them, but he wouldn't listen- he was _fucking stubborn_ on taking down Rorke. After a while he gave up.

June 5th. Kick was angered- _furious_ even, because the kids went against orders, they did something stupid and Logan was gone. The first days were horrible; Hesh would non stop throw tantrums and everyone would fight. The whole week there was fights, arguments and constant shouting.

Kick was staying in his room. He tried to find him. He felt guilty, because he knew- he _fucking knew_ about their plans but let them do it. He felt guilty because he did nothing, told no one, because he trusted them.

He shouldn't have. So he worked everyday, every night, to try to find Logan. Eventually he became sleep deprived, frustrated and mad. Chris could feel Elias looking at him from Heaven- or Hell knowing the man- judging his actions, knowing he let down his youngest son. And every failed attempt reminded him that he failed so many people. He couldn't fucking find him, because Rorke kept changing locations, kept teasing him by sending emails- he was fucking around.

Until...One day. Rorke sent him an email. Kick traced the address quickly and Lord it fucking worked. They entered the base and they were there, Rorke was there and Logan was there.

They had fucking found him. After months of searching and arguing, Hesh and Keegan pulled a starved and tortured Logan. They also took Rorke. Kick and his team cornered him, and he had almost shot a bullet through his head at first sight. Merrick _unfortunately_ held him back and they took him away. This time he didn't have some kind of over the top escape, because he was fucking tied and circled, and he had nowhere to go.

Merrick assigned Keegan and Chris to take care of Logan. Hesh was too anxious, too emotional. Kick would've wanted to tell them he had a fallout with Logan before- but he didn't, because he wanted to actually help Logan now. Keegan took care of the injuries, Chris helped him. Fortunately Logan was _kind_ of cooperative, so they could easily help him to walk, talk and try to gain his trust.

Chris felt guilty. Unbelievably guilty. He knew the Walkers were up to something, but he didn't do anything and look where it got him. His friend wasn't even human anymore. Slowly, he closed himself up again. Hesh replaced him by taking care of Logan, and Chris failed his friend again. He never really got out of his room anymore, the burden of his team getting to him, eating him away.

After two weeks of isolation, of sleeping for hours and lifelessly work- kind of like a robot, someone knocked on his door. He didn't want to answer, but that person decided to open the door anyways. It was Logan, and Chris really didn't want to see him at the moment. Each time he'd see how much Logan changed, it'd hit him how he let him go on his fucking mission with his brother.

Logan simply sat down on the bed, watching Kick scroll through documents on his computer. "You aren't even reading them," he had said. Chris didn't really answer, just giving a distant nod. "Why aren't you reading," he had asked. Chris wondered- _why_ wasn't he reading? He shrugged. "That's stupid," he had told him. And then he got up and left, for no reason. That's all they talked about. Well, that's all Logan said.

After that he continued doing the same thing, only with avoiding Logan and constantly telling himself that what he was doing was stupid, idiotic- he couldn't help his team but he sure could scroll on a computer for hours! So instead of being productive, he moved from his computer to his desk and paper documents. He didn't know why, but that was the only thing he could do.

Once he was writing something on a paper- he wasn't sure what- and he got a papercut. _Stupid,_ he thought _, this is all fucking moronic._ He got out once to eat. He saw his team hanging out together, Logan was getting better everyday, and the team was coming back together. He got his meal and walked back into his room.

He stayed out of it. He could've went to eat with them. But he didn't, because he thought he'd just make it awkward. He avoided Logan like the plague, even though he helped him earlier. Even though he knew Logan wasn't truly mad at him, but Chris convinced himself that he was better off without him being stupid. He didn't need another friend anyways. He was doing fine _without_ Neptune, he would be fine _without_ Logan.

His team noticed after a while. Keegan tried to confront him about it, because he knew Chris well, _almost_ as well as Neptune did. He avoided it, of course, but Keegan was persistent. It was like Logan, only more annoying, because Keegan acted more like an adult than Logan ever would again, since Keegan knew him better and knew how to get right under his skin.

So Kick broke down crying in front of his computer after Keegan told him something. It came out more of a mumble from him, almost as if he didn't want Kick to hear him. A simple "You need to stop blaming yourself." can literally break a man, and that man happened to be Chris.

At first it was kind of hard to slowly come back to his routine- He'd say it distracted the team from Logan, because _he's the one who needs more help goddamnit_. But he stopped arguing against them when Logan actually told him, face to face, that he needed help. "Please stop being stupid, I know you're smart." was his exact words.

A couple of weeks later, Kick started training again. Merrick once brought him along to a mission, because he wanted to "test him". The mission was successful- for the most part. Since they were only two, they quickly got overwhelmed because of a stupid mistake Kick had done. They had gotten spotted when Chris accidentally bumped into a table, which made the enemy notice them. Fortunately, they had gotten out without any problems, although Merrick had gotten shot in the leg. "No big deal," according to him, "I'll survive."

Kick panicked at first, because he fucked up something _again_. _I can't even go through a mission without fucking up,_ he thought, _I really am fucking stupid_. So he went back to his room and reading documents- sure, not without his team dragging him outside. Which might've helped him a lot.

Well, how can you be sad when your friends- your _family_ \- are throwing you a beer and getting you out in a bar? You can't really be upset. You especially can't be mad when you wake up- _Wait fuck what who're you're waking up next to?_

Safe to say the next days were quite awkward with Keegan.

It calmed down in the next days, somehow. Kick got out of his room a bit more- Thanks to Keegan dragging his ass outside. Some days they'd both stay inside, Kick quietly typing on his computer and the other just reading.

Over the months, the war died down. They'd sometimes watch the news all together, and wait for some hopeful news. One day, the announcer said something that might've made Chris have a goddamn heart attack.

"President Alvarez of the Federation met with our president this morning and have come to the consensus to cease fire between the two armies, thus formally ending the war."

It's over. It was over- well not yet, there was a still a little bit of work to do, but it was just... _over_. Kick's past ten life were done now. It was like a totally new era.

They all actually had houses. They all moved into houses, all like normal. Hesh and Logan moved in together, since Logan _still_ needed some help. Merrick went back to his family life and Keegan, along with Kick, moved in a small house in the middle of nowhere. Keegan wanted a quiet life.

Chris enjoyed the silence too, sometimes.

 **hey so i finished this in two months. uhh. i hope it was good enough? im a bit nervous about publishing this,, but yeah, i hope you liked it**

 **im sorry if there's any errors (especially plot wise) but the thing is that there were like...a lot of dates to keep track of. if my shit makes sense, in 2027 kick was 31 imo,,,,,,so lets hope it makes sense**

 _ **this fanfic was my hell for dates i am dying**_


End file.
